


Allenbert 'Invasion'

by TwelvesImpossibleSouffle



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (Except Harry and Jay(I know Jay is evil and crap but just pretend he isn't), Also Cisco can be with like Gypsy or HR I don't really care, But better at defending Barry, But for the rest of you no relationships, Caitlin - Freeform, Don't Read This, Except when he is having a deep conversation with Caitlin, I am looking at you BARRY, I have changed my mind, JULIAN - Freeform, Julian is an actual character again, Julian is me, Like please don't, M/M, My poor Julian baby is so mistreated, NO IRIS, No one except Wally and Jesse are allowed to be in relationships, Not some body in the background who says two words, Re-write of flash episode Invasion, Take a page from Marvel's book and be PLATONIC SCIENCE BROS, do not read, this is very bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelvesImpossibleSouffle/pseuds/TwelvesImpossibleSouffle
Summary: Julian appears while they chew Barry out. Julian is the perfect British gentlemen, and defends Barry's honor.





	

“A war is coming, Captain Hunter, and at some point you're gonna be called back to Central City to fight it.

So you need to know that, while you and your team have been in the temporal zone, I made a choice that affected the timeline.

As you know, whenever you alter the past, those changes affect the present and get compounded in the future.

When you return, you will be in the new timeline I created, where everyone's past and everyone's future has been affected, including yours.

When you come back, don't trust anything or anyone. Not even me.”

“Where did you get that from?” Barry asks, his voice cracking a little towards the end.

“We found it in a secret room inside the Waverider. It was sent by you, forty years from now.” Jax says crossing his arms. His face not giving away any emotion besides how anxious he obviously is.

Oliver looks bewildered at this, “Forty years from now? Barry what does this mean?”

“It means,” Barry says, “I screwed things up when I changed the past.” He runs a hand down his face exasperated with himself, wondering how he had gotten himself in this situation.

“What did you do?” Stein asks, a smidgen of sympathy making its way onto his face.

“I went back in time and saved my mom.” Barry says, gaining an exasperated look from Oliver, “I created a timeline where she’s alive. It’s called Flashpoint. I lived in it for a few months, until I realized that I made a big mistake, and I tried to reset the timeline, put things back to how they were supposed to be, but…” He trails off not able to finish.

“But,” Jax decides to finish for him, “it didn’t work.”

“No,” Barry says at the same time Oliver says “Wow.”

“Barry that’s..” Oliver tries to say, but Stein cuts him off. “What’s changed since you did this?”

Barry takes a deep breath, “Cisco’s brother is dead. Caitlin has powers. Diggle has a son now instead of a daughter.”

“What?” Oliver says his arms crossing and uncrossing as new information is revealed, “John had a daughter?”

Barry let his head fall, “I didn't just screw up my life, man. I screwed up everybody's lives and, apparently, everybody's lives in the future. It felt like, when these aliens got here, that finally something had happened I didn't cause, and maybe I could make up for everything I'd done to everybody, but I…” He trailed off leaving the rest unsaid.

Jax spoke up now, “I think we should be on the up and up with everybody.  
We got to tell 'em.”

This made Oliver jump in, “We're going up against a bunch of aliens, and you want to tell people that their lives might have been affected by time travel? One sci-fi problem at a time. You made a mistake, Barry. It's part of the job. But we can't deal with it today.” Then with that he just left, followed closely by everyone else.

The tension in the air unmistakable as they knew they had to keep this a secret for the better good of the world. Barry just shook his head and moved on to the next big problem, aliens.

“She really is good,” Thea says standing up from where she had just been knocked to the ground with the rest of the vigilante’s.

“Yeah,” Sarah agrees joining her on her feet, “it’s kind of hot.”

This earned an eye roll from Oliver, “Let’s go again.”

To this Super girl, Kara Danvers flies down to meet them. “Are you sure you want me to keep going?”

“Yeah,” Oliver says wincing in pain, “Yes. Just give us five minutes. Please.”

Cisco comes up behind Barry who had been watching the interaction up to this point, “Hey.” He says to get Barry’s attention.

“Hey,” Barry says in surprise, turning around to see his best friend.

Cisco holds up a device, “You know what this is? This is really you.  
Like, future you.”

“Come on look,” Barry says about to argue his case to Cisco.

“You told ‘em right?” Cisco asks not giving Barry long enough to argue anything.

Barry rubs his neck uncomfortably, “I'm gonna tell them, yeah, when this is finished.”

Cisco narrows his eyes, “When this is finished? Even though you're about to lead them through an alien war? Even after Flashpoint? After everything you've messed up? All the lives you've changed? You still don't think you should tell them?”

Barry’s soul crashes down, pieces of him yearning for when Cisco would trust his decisions.

“Tell us what?” Sarah asks, walking up to them, everyone else’s attention being directed towards the Flash.

Barry clears his throat choosing to listen to Cisco, “Jax and Professor Stein found a message from me in the future saying that, right now, I can't be trusted.”

Sarah’s face changed in a split second, confusion evident on her face. “Why would your future self say that?” Sarah asks.

“I think because I went back in time and changed the timeline, and now things here are different than before I left, including some of your lives.” Barry says, rubbing the back of his neck. His voice sounding broken and sad.

“Some of our lives? Like who?” Kara asks nothing harsh or cruel in her voice. Not even disappointment.

Barry sighs, “Cisco. Caitlin. Wally. Dig.”

“Me?” Diggle asks looking slightly terrified, “Why? What happened?”

“Hey,” Oliver says walking up to him and murmuring quietly, “Apparently you had a daughter.”

“I had a daughter, Barry?” Diggle asks, looking at Barry accusingly.

“Baby John was baby Sarah,” Barry says in a defeated voice.

“So, wait, you let me get this straight.” Diggle says, “You just, uh you just erased a daughter from my life?”

“Yeah,” Barry says yet again.

“You can't go back and just change things - like that, Barry.” Sarah says her voice harsh.

“I know,” Barry whispers.

Sarah ignores him, “You know how hard it is for me to not alter events? To bring my sister back? But I don't, because I know the implications.”

Ray steps closer, “And all those aberrations we spent the last eight months traveling through time trying to correct. You just decided that it was okay for you to create your own?”

“We should have told ‘em before,” Jax says almost accusingly.

Barry just keeps his head bowed low.

“Barry,” Sarah says again, “Why? You know what damage you could have caused?”

“Leave him be,” says a British voice from across the room.

“Allen only did what he thought was right.”

“Julian?” Barry asks looking up, surprised to see the CSI they had left at STAR Labs walking towards the group of supers.

“From my understanding he did all of you a favor.” Julian continued, “As far as I gather he saved you all a lot of heartache. So you should be thanking him instead of scolding him.”

“How so?” Cisco asked, crossing his arms.

“Well Jesse Wells dropped by, she was all too willing to open a breach to another timeline for me. Me being the nosy slime I am decided to read files from the future that Barry erased. Wondering just why I didn’t exist in your guys’ lives until after he changed everything.”

Julian was playing with his fingers, practically forcing them to beg for the information.

“Go on,” Kara says.

“Well, the reason that I didn’t come over is because there wasn’t an opening for a CSI. Barry was not having as much trouble because he had no Zoom to deal with, Zoom died off a lot sooner in that timeline, meaning there wasn’t need for two CSI’s. Causing Alchemy and Savitar to not be operating in Central City, so we were a lot more powerful by the time we decided to face the Flash.”

Julian’s eyes locked with Barry’s.

“When we finally appeared Allen had no reason to know me, or help me. So he fought us head on, never learning all of Savitar’s secrets, never learning about the stone and how to stop him. From what I gathered I would say that he saved you all at least for now.   
Let’s start with Diggle, then shall we. Baby Sarah, her mother, and Felicity go to get their hair done together in Central City when she is five. While there they are slaughtered by Alchemy, because Felicity has ties to Mr. Allen. But when Allen changed the time line he turned Sarah into John effectively saving all three lives. Because what little boy wants to go get his hair done in another city with his mother?  
Next, Caitlin, right? Killer Frost. You think she got her powers because of Allen changing time? Then you are wrong. As Frost she saves Allen, Ramon, and herself from multiple Meta humans. Also, Miss West is saved by her ice from another meta who uses his ability to poison her. In the other timeline we don’t see it coming she just frosts out on us and kills everyone at STAR Labs, then commits suicide when Caitlin gets control back.”

He steps closer to Cisco, “Mr. Ramon, your brother died didn’t he? Well in the other timeline shortly before Frost kills you all, Savitar and me kidnap Dante. We torture him so well, so good that he literally dies of pain over the span of weeks. While you and your precious brain can’t decode a riddle we gave you that lead to his whereabouts. Leaving you broken trying to avenge him until Killer Frost ends you.”

Julian glares at each person individually, “So tell me again that Barry Allen ruined your lives. Now go whine to somebody else!” Julian screams at them.

“Don’t we have stupid aliens to stop?” he asks slightly calmer every bit of snark he could get into the question.

Barry uses his speed force to run up in front of Julian.

“Thank you,” Barry murmurs under his breath, lifting up Julian’s hand and kissing his knuckles.

Julian’s breath escapes his lips, “I would say anytime Allen, but this was so you wouldn’t let my stupid planet get destroyed by aliens, because you are all a group of toddlers.”

Then with that Julian Albert walks off, turning around at the last second, “By the way when you’re done Jesse needs help.”

Then he leaves.

Barry swears he isn’t in love, nope. Not at all, he did not fall for the snarky, damaged, British man. But he so had, he thinks as he watches Julian Albert leave, basically when he’s done here, he will ask him out on a date, hopefully. Barry Allen can ask one man out on a date, especially if he can stop a bunch of aliens from destroying his planet. Yeah he could totally do that.

**Author's Note:**

> So if anyone needs to rant about Barry and Iris. Or the show. Or Julian and Caitlin. The comments are open, I reply as soon as possible.
> 
> Also, I had a wonderful idea(in my opinion). But if someone would like to write(sorry don't know how to prompt) well essentially re-write the Flash Musical episode where Julian takes Iris's place that would be amazing. If you have something against Mon El you could substitute him for Lena Luther or anyone EXCEPT JAMES, JAMES IS NOT ALLOWED.
> 
> Sorry I am weird.


End file.
